Bird Cat (Cat Unit)
Bird Cat is the 6th Normal Cat and your Second Cat Unit with Area Attack(After Tank Cat). Despite that, he's a very situational unit, due to his short range. Don't prioritize this cat too much; while the levels will count towards your User Rank, the real benefit of this cat is found in the Saucers Combo (which then pairs with Madam Bride and Cupid Cat for obscene Massive Damage boosts). He becomes available after clearing Nepal in Empire of Cats Chapter 1. True Form has a slightly longer recharge time, but increases health and damage and gains the ability to weaken Angels. Cat Evolves into UFO Cat at level 10. Evolves into 'The Flying Cat '''at level 20+10. Pros: *Area Attack. *High Damage Per Second. *Chance to Weaken Angel Enemies in true form. Cons: *Below-average health. *Poor range. *Somewhat expensive to deploy. *Generally outclassed by its Crazed counterpart late-game. Strategy/Usage *This cat can be useful in the early-game when most enemies have low range, allowing it to deal damage without getting killed. *This unit is also good at clearing out the weaker enemies surrounding a boss. *Thanks to its good DPS (especially in True Form), it can be useful in certain situations such as dealing with slow but powerful long-ranged enemies like THE SLOTH, though usually tough cats with high HP like Titan Cat are preferred. Later in the game, it is outclassed by longer-ranged cats, especially Dragon Cat, Paris Cat, and its Crazed counterpart Crazed Bird Cat. *Due to its description and appearance, many people think Bird Cat has very low health. In reality, it just has below-average health. It really has about as much as Tank Cat. The reason the description is like that is because it cannot be spammed as much. *Early players may have a challenge using Bird Cat effectively. 650¢ is a lot of money for an early player. In other words, it's expensive for an early player, and dies easily. *Bird Cat has faster attack speed than UFO Cat or The Flying Cat, so using Bird Cat in some situations may be the better option. Note that UFO and The Flying Cat have higher damage per hit. *This cat can be used to replace Paris Cat until the player gets Paris Cat, at which point Paris should be used. Bird Cat can attack faster and does more damage, but its short range and slightly higher price makes it vastly inferior in most situations. *Due to the short range of The Flying Cat and its relatively low health, it is not recommended to use him against Angels, even though he has a chance to weaken them. The only Angel that The Flying Cat can effectively handle is Gabriel. Might weaken Boraphim and Sunfish Jones as well. Description Cost Available to unlock after completing Nepal in Chapter 1. Requires 5000 XP to unlock. *Chapter 1: $650 *Chapter 2: $975 *Chapter 3: $1300 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal: Looks like a Cat with little wings instead of legs. Attacks by crashing into the enemy. *Evolved: Now becomes an UFO with a cat face. To attack, it fires a purple laser at the ground. *True: Has the appearance of a floating city with a tree in it's center, the tree appears to be on top of a giant round hill, with a cat face and ears on it. Trivia *The Flying Cat may be a reference to the animation movie Castle in the Sky. *Bird Cat is the only Normal Cat that has its attack power increased by changing from normal form to evolved form. **Bird Cat is also the only Normal Cat that has a faster attack animation in Normal form than in Evolved form or True Form. **Lizard and Gross Cat are the opposite - the Normal form has slightly longer animations than the Evolved/True. *Version 3.0 of The Battle Cats gave its True Form an anti-Angel ability. Gallery birdtw.PNG|Normal form description (TW) ufotw.PNG|Evolved form description (TW) flyingtw.PNG|True form description (TW) Imageedit 2 7231524892.gif|Bird Cat's attack animation. Imageedit 3 7784882374.gif|UFO's Cat attack animation. imageedit_2_7079508993.gif|The Flying Cat's attack animation. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/006.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%ce%a5%c8%a5%ea ---- Units Release Order: '<< Cow Cat | Fish Cat >> ''' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Weaken ability